RAroleplay Wikia:Guide to the Wiki
Welcome to the Ranger's Apprentice Roleplay Wiki! We are delighted to have you here to roleplay with us! Before you join, you may want to read this guide on how the wiki works, and what you should do. We hope you find this informative! Who Goes There? Stumbled upon this wiki? Thinking of joining, but not sure how this wiki works? Never fear, your questions shall be answered! This is wiki created for Ranger's Apprentice fans who want to role-play their own characters. This wiki allows you to role-play not just Rangers, but the other known Craftmasters as well! You can role-play across the most well-known fiefs... you can be an ordinary villager, an innkeeper, for instance, or a farmer; you could be a Battleschool or Horseschool apprentice, or maybe you might even be the Baron of a fief! This is not a fanon wiki, but we have forums open. Feel free to start your own thread to discuss anything on Ranger's Apprentice with your fellow users. But most of all, we really hope you enjoy your time here. Looking forwards to roleplaying with you! Ropes of Roleplay If you are reading further, we hope we have captured your interest. In this section, you will be informed of how roleplaying works on this wiki. Crafts As stated previously, this wiki features all the Crafts. We try and keep things as ''close to canon ''as possible. Therefore, we use most of the same weapons, and would prefer to keep the style of the role-play pretty close to the original series. The Craftmaster on the wiki are only the ones we know a lot about. In The Ruins of Gorlan, five Craftmaster appeared at the choosing. It was mentioned that there was an Armorer and a Blacksmith, but too little is known about those two trades for there to be a successful role-play. Therefore, you can be a Ranger, Knight, Horseschool member, Courier, Chef, or Scribe. Selecting Your Craft Before selecting your Craft, you must create a character. Character creating is done on the joining page, which is soon to be created. Following the regulations there, you will fill out the form and an admin will approve or ask you to revise your character. You will then roleplay in the Castle of whichever fief you are in. The Baron will take your request into consideration, if you request a Craft that is, and call in the Craftmasters. They will assess you and determine what Craft you go to. You can leave it up to the Craftmasters, or create a character ideal for one and request that that Craftmaster choose. NOTE: It is very difficult to be chosen as a Ranger's apprentice. This is set in the future of Araluen, so female Rangers are being allowed, but hardly any are being accepted at the moment. Apprenticeships Apprenticeship lengths vary depending on Craft. On this wiki, two months is a year in the character's time. There will be a mentor's guide for every Craft, plus an assessment guide. The apprentice is given the assessment at the end/when the mentor believes they are ready, and if they pass they transition out of apprenticeship. A skill meter can be added to the character's page, with the qualities needed in every craft. It is optional, but very helpful. Places to Roleplay Castle Araluen Important things go on here, as this is where the King lives! Feasts, royal weddings, and receptions for foreign guests happen in this castle. The Ward Situated in Redmont fief, all children of parenst who died in service to the Baron belong here. They eagerly await Choosing Day, when they are assigned a Craft! Choosing Day Only used for Ward members, and only on certain dates when current Ward members turn fifteen. Castles Roleplay concerning Barons and other castle type affaris goes on here. New characters can be selected for their Crafts here. Fiefs Normal roleplay goes in fiefs. Local drama such as robberies, friendly exchanges, and townsfolk going about their buisness can be roleplayed here. Battleschool Battleschool training goes on here. Note that it is seperate from the main fief roleplay, as to avoid confusion. When your character exists the battleschool, leave a note after the post saying "(roleplay continues at ....)." Horseschool Horseschool training and centered things goes on here. Battleschool apprentices may come here for riding lessons, or to pick out a horse. As states, leave a note after your character exists the horseschool. Diplomatic Service Scribe School Combats It is very likely that your character will engage in combat with another during the roleplay. However, there must be a fair outcome. There is no real concrete way of measuring this, but Rangers usually win fights against bandits and others due to their skill, while knights are deadly opponents as well. Adding the skill meter to your character's page is critical in this. You and the user of the opponent work out what is important in the fight and compare the amounts on each characters. The 'defeating probability' sections are very helpful as well. Try and be logical with weapon choice and fighting style, but most imporantly, win have fun!